


Through The Heart

by sgtxliptonsx86



Series: Through The Heart [1]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86
Summary: David Kay had always warned his sister not to date a cop especially as one that had it deep in his blood as his teammate Dominique Luca. But as always, she never listens to him and ends up getting her heartbroken and leaving for a job in London only to come back days after he gets passed over.
Series: Through The Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Introduction

Set before season one of SWAT  
**  
“Do you need any help Deac?” Josie Kay asked coming out of the house carrying a tray full of uncooked burgers, hot dogs and several pieces of chicken for her. “No I got it thanks.” He said taking the tray from her, “It's good that you came. We have missed you around here.” “School has been busy Deac, you know that. You are the one that told me to focus on school and not worry about you and Annie.”

Deacon Kay nodded his head watching her closely. “Something on your mind? Is it school stuff?” When she didn’t answer right away he pushed on, “Its a boy?” “Oh hell no.” She answered with a laugh, “No one is crazy enough to date the younger sister of a member of the infamous Metro S.W.A.T. They are afraid that if they even thinking about dating me, that you, Buck, Hondo and Luca will bust down their door and scare them.” 

Deacon grinned as he turned back around to start placing the food on the grill. 

“But no its school. It's been exhausting, I don’t know what I was thinking wanting to go after my masters.”

‘You were thinking that it would be a good example for your niece and nephew.” Josie picked up a red solo cup filled with lemonade and sighed, “I know but I am just tired, I talked to my advisor and they said it would be good for a break.” 

“What are you going to do then?” 

“Hicks offered me a job working as his secretary. Until I find something more my speed.” Her older brother sat down the spatula and looked at his sister, “My boss offered you a job? Is he crazy? How did you even get in contact with him.”

“I bumped into her a few weeks ago.” Jessica Cortez said coming over to the siblings and she mentioned it and I mentioned it to Hicks. And he called her and talked to her. She will do some good in the office. Come on Josie, there’s some people I want you to meet.” 

Josie gave her brother a look before following the captain over to the group of people that were standing by the back deck. “Hey Jo.’ Luca greeted his grin from ear to ear.

“Hey Luca! Long time.” She returned her own grin from ear to ear as she stepped forward and let him hug her. “Have you met Hondo or Buck yet?” “Nope. I am pretty sure that’s what the captain was going to do.” She grinned before looking over her shoulder at Cortez who flashed her a small smile. 

From what she had seen of Josie Kay, she was nothing like her older brother, she was light hearted and free where Deacon was firm and serious and maybe that was just because he was a police officer. She was silently hoping that if Josie was around more than he would lighten up just a little bit. She was shaken from her thoughts by Hondo who wandered over by her, “I think Luca is the only one brave enough to start hanging around Deac’s sister.” Jessica followed his gaze and smirked. 

He was right. 

“God help him if he ever hurts her.” She muttered.  
**  
“How’s school?” Luca asked first looking down at her then at his team mates who had taken them on themselves to disappear leaving them alone. “Stressful. I told Deac, I am crazy for going back to back for my degrees. I am constantly tired. Even when I sleep 12 hours I am exhausted.” 

The blonde man raised his eyebrow as he turned more fully into her, “That’s not good.” “I know it's not.” Josie started, “I saw the doctor and they said it was just because I was stressed out and they think a little depressed.” 

She bit her lower lip when she said that, she didn’t want anyone especially not one of her brother’s coworkers knowing that part. 

“Hey it’s okay to be sad Jo.” Luca said settling his arm around her shoulders, “We all get sad sometimes. We just handle it in different ways. And you know I am always around to talk if you need me.” “Thank you.” She started but was cut off by her older brother’s voice booming across the back yard calling for her. “Excuse me. Duty calls.” She finished before raising herself up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his cheek. 

“Watch yourself Jos.” Annie muttered having caught her arm and stopped her from going to Deacon. “You are going to play with fire and Deacon is going to have to put it out.” Josie glanced at her brother then at her sister in law. “Don’t worry Annie, I know what I am doing and trust me, Deacon won’t have to put it out.”


	2. Don't Worry

Part 2: Don’t Worry

“Seriously Deac, don’t worry.” Josie said a few days later as her brother lead her into SWAT Headquarters for her first day of work, “I don’t think Hicks will let me do anything stupid.” 

“I know, I just worry about you.’ Deacon returned glancing over his shoulder at her. 

She offered him a smile, “I know, it’s the big brother thing, but this is going to be good for me. I am not joining the LAPD nor I am joining SWAT, all I am doing is answering phones and getting coffee. Stuff I have done before.” 

Deacon nodded his head with a sigh, the last thing he wanted was his sister to be in any sort of harm's way or around his coworkers. Luca especially, he had a habit of being a playboy and he didn’t want Josie to be the next notch on Luca’s belt. And he knew his sister as much she wanted to act like she didn’t want a relationship but she did. His wife Annie had told him as much. 

She wanted to settle down and start a family. One reason that she stayed so far away from him and Annie was that she was jealous that she didn’t have that or have kids. She wanted that, she wanted to do something meaningful. And for Deacon he had to keep all this knowledge to himself. Until Josie felt like she could talk to him about everything. 

“Ah, Miss Kay, I am glad you could make it.” Hicks said with a smile seeing Kay siblings coming to a stop in front of his office. “Of course.” Josie grinned, “Big brother is just being a little more over protective.” “Of course, we wouldn’t have it any other way.” “I will see you later.” Deacon said giving the commander a look before going back down stairs. 

“Be careful.” Josie said removing her jacket and going over to the desk that Hicks had set up in front of his office.   
**  
“So its Josie’s first day today?” Luca asked Deacon once he was in the locker room. “Yes it is. She is upstairs with Hicks right now.” Luca nodded his head as he pulled his gear belt out of his locker. “I just can’t believe that we have another Kay working with us.” He wasn’t going to admit to Deacon that he and Josie had been talking and texting for the last few days and he was learning more and more about the younger Kay sibling, the more, the more he became interested in her. And he felt that it was mutual but he wasn’t going to bring that up. 

From what they had all seen Deacon was so overprotective of his younger sister. He wanted to protect her from the horrors that they see on a daily basis and from heartbreak. But it was only a matter of time before she outgrew it and decided that she needed to do things on her own. 

Luca’s phone beeped on the shelf and he pulled it out and smirked seeing Josie’s name flashing on it. 

“What’s with the look Luca?” Hondo asked as he shut his locker door. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.’ He said typing a quick reply and shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Sure it’s nothing.”   
**  
“Come with me Josie.” Hicks said coming out of his office a few minutes after he had left her alone, “I am going to down to brief the team with Captain Cortez and I want you with us.” “Yes sir.” Josie said locking her computer and standing up. “Is this going to be normal?” “No, I just want you to get used to this.” He returned, “and get use to the office.” Josie nodded her head and smoothed her hands over her lien pants. “Okay, I can’t thank you enough for this Commander Hicks.” “No need to thank me. Deacon’s family is our family and I am more than happy to help you out.”


	3. Chapter 3

Three: Protective

“Who’s the girl with Hicks?” Rocker asked seeing the blonde following Hicks to the briefing room where Bucky Spivy’s team was waiting. “No idea.” Jeff Mumford returned. “I think she is Deacon’s sister, there were rumors going around the other day that he hired her to help him.” Another one of Mumford’s team spoke his eyes too following the duo.

“Then you better stay away from her. You know how Deac gets.” The man nodded his head and offered the pretty blonde a smile when she looked over her shoulder at them. She raised her eyebrow at him before turning back forward.

“Are all cops meat heads?” She muttered more to herself than anything. 

“Yes in one form or another we are all meatheads.” Hicks laughed causing her jolt. “oops, sorry.” She said covering her mouth with her hand trying to cover up her smile and embarrassment. “It’s fine Josie, you are allowed to speak your mind and say what you feel.” She nodded her head before stepping in the room and offering her brother and Luca a smile. 

This was all new and weird to her, she had never wanted anything to do with the police force but here she was with the elite S.W.A.T. and she was watching her big brother getting ready to go off and save the other cops.

“Don’t worry Jos.” Deacon said coming over to her after Hicks and Jessica explained what happened. “We are really good at what we do.” “I know. But I am your sister and I am gonna worry.” She said softly, “You are the only brother I got.” She patted his vest, “I will see you when you get back.’ He nodded his head before following Buck and Hondo out of the room. Luca passed her offering her a wink before he left the room. 

“You know, he likes you right?” Jessica asked putting her hand on Josie’s arm. “Yeah I do, we have been talking.’ “Do you like him?” Josie shrugged her shoulders, “I do but I can’t do anything about it because of Deac. And how he acts. I don’t want to be the one that comes between their team.” 

Ever since she could remember Deacon had been protective of her and it had gotten worse the older she got. Especially after her first and only boyfriend dumped her and broke her heart. He was the only ever brave enough to date her. And he had enough of her being in school all the time and focusing everything on that and her family. A family that scared him. Mostly it was Deacon, and the fact that he carried a gun.

“But sooner or later Jo, you are going to have to start living for yourself. And doing what’s best for you and not what Deacon wants.” Jessica said shaking her out of her thoughts and too look at her. “I know, Annie was warned me off of cops. She constantly worries about Deac.” Josie returned, “she doesn’t want me following in their footsteps.” There was so much that Annie told her in confidence, so much that Deacon didn’t know that she knew. “But if you think Luca will make you happy then follow your heart.” Josie modded her head before exiting the room to go back up to Hick’s office. 

Deep down she knew that Jessica and Annie had been right that she needed to do things for herself to make herself happy. Regardless of what her brother wanted for her. And doing this job was just the start of things she could do for herself.   
**  
“So what’s going on with you and Josie?” Hondo asked once they were heading back to Black Betty. “Nothing, we are just friends. She needed an outsiders view on some stuff she didn’t want Annie and Deacon knowing about.” Luca returned. Hondo  
made a disbelieving noise, he knew Luca better than that. His relationship always left him heartbroken and without shelter. And if he went after Josie, like he knew he would. It was going to end up very badly.


	4. Help In All The Wrong Places

Part 4: Help in all the wrong places. 

Josie sighed as she walked up the stairs to her apartment, it had been a long day and an even longer work week. Police Commissioner Randall had been in Hicks’s office everyday for a couple of hours on end trying to get Hicks to give a member of the SWAT team to go with his daughter to school, she had a stalker and things were getting worse. The commander however couldn’t have one of his people go to the college just to watch one girl.

They had too many cases popping up.

Commissioner Randall had even gone as far to suggest that Josie, who was a civilian and went to the same school as his daughter Rebecca, go undercover and help out. 

And it was flatly refused,by Hicks and Cortez on the two simple facts that one she was a civilian and two they had promised Deacon that they would never put her into harm's way. 

The thing was though that she wanted to help, she wanted to be of use and not be someone that just did office work.

It was the Kay curse. 

She was shaking out of her thoughts when she came to a complete stop in front of her apartment door. The door was open and she could see her coffee table upside down and the couch laying on its back. “What the hell happened here?” She muttered as she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. Her eyes still on the destroyed living her, she called the first person on her recently dialed calls. 

Luca. 

“Hey Jos, what’s up?” He asked after the first ring

“Luca! Someone broke into my apartment.” She answered in a rush, her hand that held her keys going to her chest, trying to slow down her rapidly beating heart. 

“Are you inside?” She could hear his car turning around. 

“No, I just came up the stairs and saw the door open and the stuff in the living room knocked over.”   
“I am on my way. Call your brother.” 

“On it.” she muttered before hanging up and scrolling down a few calls to Deacon’s name. She was in shock that this happened, she had heard stories of people’s homes getting broken into and getting hurt if they were. 

She just thought that it would never happen to her, the apartment complex she lived in was in a relatively safe neighborhood and a majority of her neighbors were nice and they all looked after each other. Just in case something like this was to happen.

“Hey kid.’ Luca said as he came up the stairs quickly, “You good?” Josie nodded her head and looked up at him, “A little shaken up but I will be okay.” Luca squeezed her shoulder, “Stay out here, I will be out soon.” He pulled his gun and walked into the apartment. Josie peered in after him and then turned to lean against the railing. “Jos, you okay?” Deacon asked as he, Buck, Hondo, Tan and Chris climbed the stairs. 

“Yeah, I am good, I saw the front door open and I stayed out here.’ “Good, Luca already here?” Hondo asked, causing the youngest Kay to nod her head. “He was the first one on my call list.”

Deacon turned to look at his sister but stopped when Buck put his hand on his shoulder, it was a good thing that Josie and Luca were forming a friendship and maybe in a romance, Luca needed someone to get him to settle down and who else then Josie Kay? 

The older Kay sibling nodded his head once and stepped into the apartment, calling out to Luca. Chris stepped over to Josie and put her hand on her shoulder. “Luca huh?” “We are just friends Chris. Don’t worry about it.” “I am not worried about you two being friends J, I am more worried if you two become more than friends and he ends up hurting you.’ Josie nodded and hugged herself, she had thought of that, but she didn’t want to focus on it because it wasn’t going to be worth it to get herself up all riled up and get too far into her head about things. 

Especially a possible relationship.

Luca and Deacon with a bag of her clothes in his hands, came out of the apartment. “I have to stay with you and Annie?” She asked. “Yes, we think this is a part of the break in spree that has been happening near campus.’ He answered. “Have you noticed anything different at school?” Buck asked as Tan started filling in the officers that showed up. “No, I get laser focus when I am at school. I usually don’t notice anything. Is this the same person that possibly broke into Rebecca Randall’s apartment?’ 

After meeting Rebecca on one of the days that she was in the office with her father, the two girls started forming a friendship and the younger girl had filled in on everything that was happening. 

“We think it could be related.” Buck answered, “Have you been talking to Rebecca?” ‘I thought she needed a friend so we have had lunch on Tuesday and Thursday when I am on campus.”

“Josie.” Deacon warned with a sigh, they were all figuring this would end up happening. 

“David, what’s so wrong with me wanting to help her? Isn’t that what you do every day with SWAT?” She returned folding her arms under her chest. 

“Hey. Deac, it’s okay.” Luca said, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Everything will be just fine.’


	5. Not Fine

Part 5: Not Fine

“Who are you talking to?’ Annie asked as she came up to the couch where her sister in law was sitting texting with her one hand and other being held by Samuel. Josie glanced up and smiled at her before glancing back at her phone. “Is it a guy?” She was fully preparing herself to have to play 20 questions with her sister-in-law.

Just like she always did. Josie was notorious for keeping almost everything private including a relationship, if she ever got into another one. 

“Yes.’ 

“Do we know him?”

The youngest Kay sibling sucked her bottom lip between her teeth not answering. She was not quite sure if she was ready to let Annie know that she and Luca were talking a lot more and he asked her on a date. And if she came clean with Annie, the first thing Annie would do was go to Deacon and it would cause another blow out fight like they had when she had her first high school boyfriend. And she got caught sneaking back into the house after her curfew. 

“Josie!” Annie exclaimed after she hadn’t answered. 

“I promise I will tell you everything once I see if it works out or not.” Josie answered as she slid her phone into her hoodie pocket. Annie smoothed her hand over her sister in laws head. “I hope it does work out.” “Me too Annie, me too.”  
**  
“Who's the girl Luca?” Chris asked, having peered over her teammates shoulder and see a text message flash on his phone. “Who says I am talking to a girl?” He retorted, he hated to lie to his team, but he understood the need that Josie had to keep everything private for now.   
They both didn’t want to have Deacon having another blow out at Josie. Luca could count on one hand how many times he had seen Deacon Kay get mad and a majority of them had been at Josie.   
So now keeping on the downlow was the best thing to do.  
**  
2 Weeks Later  
**  
“Sir, Commander Hicks isn’t back yet.” Josie said as she stood up from her desk, Commissioner Russell had shown up again and was raising a fuss that things were taking so long. Especially with finding out who was the person that had been stalking his daughter and if it was the same person who broke into not only Rebecca’s apartment but Josie’s. 

“Miss Kay, do you understand my need to have this case solved? For my daughter’s safety?”

Josie licked her lips and put her hands on the desk, “Commissioner, I understand.” 

The rest of her comment was cut off by Rebecca, “But by acting this dad, you are making yourself look bad. Josie is just a messenger no more no less. And if she says that we have to wait for Commander Hicks, which I am sure she was going to ask us if you didn’t cut her off.”

“Sorry Miss Kay.’ 

“Josie is fine sir.’ Josie said, forcing a smile, “if you go into the office, I will let the commander know you are here once he arrives.’ 

Rebecca offered her a smile before trying to lead her father into the office and give her friend a chance to work. “What about you Josie? Couldn’t you go undercover with Rebecca?” “Sir you asked that last time. And Commander Hicks and Captain Cortez explained to you that I am just a civilian and I am not trained with being a S.W.A.T officer.’ Josie answered. “Dad, drop it. Everything is going to be fine.” Rebecca said as she stepped into the office. There was a sudden gleam in the Commissioner’s eyes that made Josie feel uncomfortable, “Well then I will just have to use my rights as commissioner to get this taken care of this.” 

He gave Josie a smile that sent shivers down her spine before he stepped into the office and shut the door.

“Oh Hicks isn’t going to like this at all.’ Josie muttered to herself before she settled herself in her office chair again. She knew she wanted to help Rebecca but she wasn’t so sure that going this route was the best way to handle it. The easiest thing is that she could be her friend. 

Her phone beep on the desk shaking her out of her thoughts. The teams were back in the motor pool and her presence was being requested. Sighing Josie locked her computer and went towards the stairs. 

Today was already going to be a long day, she could already feel it.   
***  
“Commander. You wanted to see me?” Josie asked once she was standing next to Hicks, her eyes going first to her brother and then to Luca. “Yes.” Hicks answered, turning to look at her. “Has the Commissioner called yet this morning?’ “Yes sir, he actually showed up about 45 minutes ago.” 

She had everyone’s attention now.

“And now he was pushing for me to go “undercover” with Rebecca, he brought it up again.” 

“What did you tell him?’ Deacon asked as he moved to stand by his sister. 

“No. That what Commander Hicks and Cortez said last time still stands. I am still a civilian.” Josie shrugged her shoulders, “He did say that he was going to use his “powers” as Commissioner to make it happen.” 

“Josie, stay here with them.” Hicks ordered his anger barely contained, “Deacon, Buck with me.’ 

“We will handle this Jo, I promise.’ Deacon commented as he followed Buck and Hicks up the stairs  
Josie nodded her head and folded her arms across her stomach and hugged herself tightly. “Hey Josie, if anyone can talk the Commissioner out of anything it will be Deacon and Buck.” Luca said as he made his way over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. 

Chris and Tan exchanged a look. There was no way that this was just Luca’s friendly way, there was something more to it. And there was definitely something in the way that Josie leaned against him for comfort and protection.

“Let’s just hope that Buck and Hondo can work some magic.”


	6. No Way Out

Part 6: No Way Out

“Josie, can you and Luca come up here please?’ Jessica Cortez called down from the landing where her and Hicks’s offices were at. ‘That doesn’t sound good.’ Josie muttered, she had picked up on the good and bad news characteristics of her bosses in the few short months she had been there and Captain Cortez definitely had the bad news stance about her. 

“I am sure everything is going to be okay Jo,” Chris assured her as the two headed up the stairs.

Josie nodded her head and took a deep breath, her heart was in the pit of her stomach, she knew that her brother, Hondo and Buck were good but there was no way they were going to talk Police Commissioner Russell out of sending her undercover. Especially with how often he had been in the office or on the phone with either her or Hicks. 

“It will be okay Jo,” Luca muttered as he ran his hand along her lower back trying not only to comfort her but himself as well.

“I don’t think it will be Dom, but thanks for trying.” She returned as they stepped into the office, her brother was standing by Hicks’ desk with his arms folded and his jaw clenched in anger, much like it had when she informed him she had her first serious boyfriend and she wasn’t going to listen to him. 

Buck and Hondo were by the window torn between anger and worry, anger for Deacon and worry for Josie. A civilian that was just trying to change her routine up and help them out. And Hicks looked furious. More furious than any of them had ever seen him. “I have to go under don’t I?’ she asked as Luca put his hand back on her lower back. “Yes.” Russell answered, “You are the best choice, Miss. Kay.” 

“Sir, you do understand that I am a civilian right? I have never had any sort of training.” She was panicked and terrified, not even Luca’s calming presence next to her helped. 

“I understand that but my daughter needs help and you are the best one to do.” The Commissioner said, ‘Especially since Hicks won’t let one of his officers go.’ “With good reason,” Luca muttered just loud enough for Josie to hear. “Commissioner, if you go wait in my office with your daughter, we will come to you with a plan here shortly.’ Cortez spoke up wanting to defuse the situation before it got too bad. “Come on dad, let’s let them talk.’ Rebecca said before she pulled her father out of the office and across the hallway to Cortez’s office.  
**  
“All I wanted to do was be her friend, she needed a friend and now I have to put my life on the line?” Josie asked once the door was shut, ‘for just trying to be a friend? What the hell?’ “You aren’t going to be doing this alone.” Cortez started as Deacon moved from the side of the desk to his sister’s side. “We are going to have the team shadowing you and Chris is going to be floating around so you aren’t fully alone.’ “And if having me with her causes this psycho to grab us?” “Then we will be right there to help you out Jos.’ Buck commented, “You are family and we aren’t going to let anyone harm our family.”   
“Okay.” Josie agreed after a few minutes, “if it will give the commissioner peace of mind and if it will stop him from harassing the office every day then I will do it. That way at least you can get some actual work done.” “You are a good kid Josie,” Hicks said, his anger lowering. She nodded her head and dropped her eyes. It didn’t feel like she was a good kid at this point, her being that got her into this position. “Josie we are going to do everything to make sure this doesn’t go sideways.” Deacon promised as he pulled her into a hug, “have I ever steered you wrong before?” “No.” “And I won’t now.”   
**  
“We are going to have Josie move in with Rebecca.” Cortez started, “And we are going to send Officer Alonso with her to help them get the apartment wired for surveillance.” “So now that I am making Miss Kay help my daughter, you can free an officer? Thats beautiful.” Commissioner Russell sarcastically said with a shrug of his shoulders. “We are only allowing the officer to help her to get things set up. That’s it. After that Josie will be on her own with Rebecca.” The Capitan said folding her arms, “And that’s how it will be until she gives the call word for help.’   
***  
“What do you mean she has a new roommate?” Henry Rogers shouted several hours later, “She was living alone!” “I know that dear.” Samantha Nicholas commented holding her hands up in the air, ‘That’s just what I saw when I walked past the apartment, it’s that tall blonde chick and she had a couple of friends with her.’ “Jesus,” Henry muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. “What should we do?” She questioned as she leaned against the wall folding her arms. “That I will work on, right now I need you to get information on this new girl and see exactly how she knows Rebecca.” Samantha nodded her head, she had seen the blonde on campus a few times before usually in business casual clothes and with Rebecca. And it was only for less than an hour. It shouldn’t be too hard to do.


End file.
